


Her Happiness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Willow finds a surprise at Giles' home.





	Her Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Her Happiness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 205  
>  **Summary:** Willow finds a surprise at Giles' home.  
>  **A/N:** written for punch_kicker15 for fandom_stocking

“What’s this?” Willow tossed her hair over her shoulder as she kneeled down on the floor. Happiness shown in her eyes as she looked up at Giles. “You bought me a cat?” She reached for the huge tabby cat purring near her feet.

Giles whipped off his glassed and cleaned them and sat them back on his nose before he admitted, “No, I didn’t. It just showed up this morning. I opened the door for my morning jog and he ran in. I haven’t been able to get rid of him since.”

A look of pained horror filled her eyes. “You want to get rid of him?”

He quickly shook his head. Even if that had been his thought at the look on her face there was no way he would admit it. “No, no, I don’t. As a matter of fact if I had known how much pleasure it would bring you I would’ve gotten you a cat a lot sooner.”

Willow stood up with the cat clutched to her chest. “I can keep him?” 

“If it makes you happy.” With the cat held firmly between them Giles slid his arms around Willow’s waist and pulled her into his embrace. “Of course you can.”


End file.
